There's No Place Like Home
by olsonss24
Summary: When Emma Swan's relationship ends badly she lands on her brother's doorstep. Only to find that their friend Killian Jones has moved in with David and Mary Margaret. Will close proximity with Killian bring up feelings Emma buried long ago or will she keep denying any feelings she has for him?


**There's No Place Like Home**

 **When Emma Swan's relationship ends badly she lands on her brother's doorstep. Only to find that their friend Killian Jones has moved in with David and Mary Margaret. Will close proximity with Killian bring up feelings Emma buried long ago or will she keep denying any feelings she has for him?**

 _This is a little one shot I have been working on for a while hope you guys like it!_

 **-CSCS-**

Even in the pouring rain Emma Swan managed to pack up her life in under an hour and a half. She never really need much, she wasn't a sentimental person. Emma had shoved everything she owned and into her yellow volkswagen bug. Without looking back she starting driving to Boston, leaving New York in her rearview. Leaving her old life behind.

Emma's adoptive brother lived in Boston with his wife Mary Margaret, known by her friends as Mary. She was too cheerful for Emma's liking sometimes, but was the nicest person you'd ever meet. Emma had been placed with Ruth, her adoptive mother, her freshman year of high school. David was a year older and not exactly thrilled about her at first, but that didn't last long. He was quick to fall into the role of older brother. Him and Emma have always gotten along well. They bonded over watching sports and videogames, and the two have been pretty inseparable since.

The siblings even went to the same college. College is where David met Mary and the duo then became a trio. Emma and Mary became instant friends, much to David's relief. After college Emma moved to New York to become a journalist, David stayed in Boston and got a job with the police department, and Mary became a school teacher. A year ago the perfect couple tied the knot, in which Emma was the best man. The distance had been hard on the siblings, and the married couple continually tried to convince Emma to move out to Boston since they got back from their honeymoon. With that in mind, Emma hoped they would take her in for a few weeks.

Emma knows she should call David, but her phone's dead and she doesn't have a car charger. She just hopes he'll answer his door at two in the morning, which is when she expects she'll get to Boston. Despite the late hour she feels wide awake and speeds down the highway.

A few minutes after two, she pulls up in front of David and Mary's townhouse. Until recently Ruby, a friend of Mary's, had been living with them, but she just moved in with her girlfriend, Dorothy. David mentioned in their phone call last week about Killian, an old friend of theirs from college and David's partner at the police station, moving in with the couple. However he left no explanation as to why. Last time that Emma could recall he was living with his girlfriend, but things must have changed.

Emma packs up an overnight bag and drags herself to the front door. She's about to ring the bell when she stops herself. What will he say? It's two in the morning and she has a swollen eye that will surely turn into a black eye and busted lip. David's going to want answers that she doesn't want to give, that she's not ready to give. On the other hand she has nowhere else to go. She rings the bell and hears nothing. It takes her ringing the bell for a couple minutes before she can hear someone making there way to the door. She preps herself for a long conversation with her brother. The door swings open and none other than Killian Jones answers the door in his boxers. His blue eyes as piercing as ever, hair all messed up from sleep.

"Swan? What-" he stops talking when he sees her face.

"I sure know how to pick them don't I?" she jokes and he just frowns.

"Come in," he opens the door all the way and steps back. She walks in and they move into the living room. She's glad he doesn't say or ask her anything because honestly, she doesn't know what to say. Killian guides her into a seat on the couch.

"I'll get David," He says then kisses the top of her head. The move doesn't really surprise Emma. The two had been close in college and for a while Emma had hoped for more between them, but she couldn't risk losing him as a friend. Then Milah came along and she tried to move on. It's part of the reason she left Boston to go to New York. It was easier to move on when she was a couple states away from him. Whenever she saw him, however, all the effort she put into moving on went straight out the window.

Emma cannot stand sitting anymore so she stands, which feels better after sitting in a car for over three hours. A couple minutes later David pads into the living room rubbing his eyes, Killian right behind him.

"Ems, it's two am what is-" he stops talking when he sees her face, "Emma, what happened?" he asks her. That's when the full gravity of what happened hits her. Before she can explain tears form and spill over. David just pulls her into his arms, which makes her cry even more. Killian takes this as his cue to leave, quietly backing out of the living and makes his way toward his room. David moves them to the couch, keeping a hold on her. He rubs her back, letting her cry it out. Eventually she makes herself stop crying and finally looks at David.

"You need some ice, hold on I'll be right back," he says as he slips away. He darts off to the kitchen. He comes back with a bag of peas wrapped in a towel and hands it to her. She takes it and gingerly places it on her swollen eye.

"Thanks," she mumbles.

"Please tell me what happened," he pleads with her. She sighs, but continues on, but she will not look at him.

"You know that guy I told you about, Walsh," she cringes saying his name and David nods, "He wasn't what I thought. We were fighting about something stupid and he snapped. He hit me then stomped out the door talking about needing a drink. So I packed up my bug and left. I - um - I would've called or something, but my phone died as I was leaving New York. I just didn't know where else to go," she says as she fiddles with ice pack. That's not the whole truth, but it's what her brother needs to know for now. His fists are balled up, but his voice is calm as ever.

"You're always welcome here, Emma. Come on let's get you to bed. Did you bring anything in from the car?" he asks as they stand. She walks around the couch and picks up her bag.

"You can stay in the guest room," David says as he leads her down the hallway, "You'll have to share a bathroom with Killian, but you've done that before," he comments and she just nods. The group shared an apartment as upperclassmen in college.

The guest bedroom has an olive green color on the walls with a floral pattern bedspread with a nightstand and dresser. Emma's stayed in this room during the holidays the past two years. It strangely almost feels like this room is hers whenever she visits, like home.

"Anything else you need?" David asks her and she shakes her head. "Try and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." He gives her head a quick kiss then he ducks out if the room, closing the door behind him. _That conversation could've gone worse._

Emma tosses the ice pack on the dresser and plops her bag down on the bed. She rummages through the bag until she finds her pjs and changes. Emma pulls her gun out of the bag and places it in the bedside table. She doesn't think she'll need it, but you can never be too safe. After that the bag is pushed to the floor and she crawls into bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow she falls asleep.

 **-CSCS-**

The next morning when Emma wakes she can hear laughter and the clattering of dishes coming from the kitchen. Over the course of the night her eye swelled shut. Emma looks in the mirror to discover that the bruise fully formed as well. _Today's off to a great start._ She stretches and makes her way to the kitchen. Before she enters Emma pauses to eavesdrop. It's a horrible bad habit that Ruth tried - and failed - to squash out of Emma when she took her in. Some bad habits never die.

"Emma just showed at two am with a swollen eye and cut lip? What happened?" Mary asks, worry creeping into her voice.

"Apparently her piece of shit ex-boyfriend is what happened. I got the Cliff Notes version of what happened. I don't know a lot of details. Well really any of the details. All I do know is I want to kill the fucker," David practically growls.

"Easy, Mate. We all feel that way, but you can't act on that," Killian warns.

"I know. I'm going to take her back and we will settle this with the police," David states and Emma decides this is the best time to enter.

"That is certainly not happening," Emma states, arms crossed. The group is surprised by her entrance. Mary stands and begins to fuss over Emma's eye. She hands Emma another ice pack, which she accepts. Emma's sister-in-law makes her sit down. Killian frowns.

"Emma, he should go to jail," David argues.

"David's right, Emma. Don't you want to see him thrown in jail for what he did to you?" Killian asks softly.

"I agree with both you, but I never want to see him again. I don't want to have to deal with him just to find out that he gets what a couple months in jail or even worse a slap on the wrist. It's not worth it. I just want a fresh start away from him. I want a fresh start here," she explains. Mary moves around in the kitchen putting together breakfast for Emma.

"You really don't want to press charges?" David confirms.

"No, I don't," she says, effectively ending that conversation. Mary drops a plate of hot food and a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon in front of her.

"Thank you," Emma says as she sets down the ice pack and begins to eat.

"Swan, your eye got worse," Killian comments, expressing some concern about her injury. He pours himself another cup of coffee.

"It will get worse before it gets better," Emma says between bites of food and he nods.

"So what are your plans now that you've gotten to Boston," Killian asks Emma.

"Well I was hoping I could stay here for a while. Just until I got on my feet and find a job and an apartment," she clarifies, looking from Mary to David.

"Of course you're going to stay here. Don't rush any of that though. You can stay here as long as you need," Mary stretches out a hand and gives Emma's a little squeeze. David nods in confirmation.

"Lovely, it will be good to have someone besides the love birds around," Killian teases the married couple, who both roll their eyes. David glances at his watch.

"Killian, we better get moving, we're running late," David says and Killian finishes the last few bites of his breakfast.

"Weekend shift?" Emma asks David, who nods. David gives his wife a quick kiss and runs out after Killian.

"See you two for dinner," Mary calls out to them. Emma helps clean up the kitchen. Even though her friend keeps insisting that she needs rest. Emma ignores the request and does the dishes.

"What exactly is Killian doing here?" Emma asks, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Didn't David tell you?" Emma shakes her head, "About a month ago Milah kicked him out and he showed up on our doorstep. He was pretty heartbroken. I really shouldn't be the one telling you this, but we're halfway through the story anyway. We couldn't turn him away and he's practically family anyway. I'm just glad he came here and didn't go out to a bar to drink away his feelings. He did too much of that in college. Turns out she just changed the locks on him and left his belongings outside the apartment," Mary pauses for a breath.

"What did he do to her?" Emma asks her friend.

"Nothing. She went back to her ex-husband and I guess Killian could hear them through the door doing, _you know_ ," she whispers the last part.

"That's horrible," Emma says as she loads the dishwasher. Emma didn't think much of Milah, but she didn't think Milah was capable of crushing Killian's heart like that.

"That's what I said. Anyway, he took his stuff and left. He called her the next day looking for an explanation. She said that she was tired of fighting about money and she just hadn't been feeling it between them lately. And that her ex-husband could take care of her," Mary finishes the story.

"I've been with some shitty people, but I think she takes the cake," Emma comments.

"He's been looking for an apartment, but hasn't found anything yet. Not that he needs to be gone, especially with you here. It will be good for him to have some company besides us," Mary explains and Emma nods. Killian's one of her closest friends and she loves spending time with him, maybe this will be good for both of them.

 **-CSCS-**

Mary Margaret helps Emma unpack the bug, which her sister-in-law cannot believe that everything Emma possessed fit in such a small car.

"This is everything you own? Seriously?" Mary asks, staring at the few garbage bags that now sit on the guest bedroom bed.

"Once again, yes," Emma says tearing into one of the bags. Mary does the same. It doesn't take them long to unpack everything and get her settled in. Emma finally plugs in her phone and allows it charge. She doesn't look at it though. She knows Walsh has most likely tried to contact her, so when Mary asks her to go to the store with her Emma has no problem leaving her phone behind.

Before dinner Emma goes to her room to check her phone. As she suspected there are about twenty missed calls and voicemails from Walsh. She listens to the voicemails, which range from angry to sad to apologizing. She deletes all of them and blocks his number. Emma doesn't want anything to do with him.

When she finally emerges for dinner she feels light as a feather. She will never hear from him, she can move forward with her life. Dinner goes by smoothly and it's the most she's laughed in ages. It makes her realize how much she missed her family and friends.

The next week goes by much like dinner on the first night. Emma's eye is healing quite nicely and the black and blue bruising is fading to a yellow color. Emma keeps her gun in her purse just in case.

The only downside to staying here is Killian. Every time he moves past her he'll touch her in some small way. She doesn't mind, she never has, but every small touch of his sends a spark through her body and she doesn't know how much of it she can take. Up until she came back, she thought she was over Killian Jones and now all she can think is how wrong she was about that. All she can think about is how much she wants him and not just how much she wants him in bed. She often lies in bed thinking about how fucked she is.

The next night things are worse because it's David and Mary's date night. As soon as the married couple leave the tension in the air seems to double.

"What do you say to take out and a movie, Swan?" he asks her from the kitchen.

"That's fine," she calls out from her spot on the living room couch.

"I'll order if you pick out the movie" Killian hollars again.

"Okay, but you cannot complain about what I choose," she yells back. She can hear him groan, but knows he'll like the movie she has in mind. Emma wanders over to the movie collection, scanning the titles looking for her all time favorite, Princess Bride. When she finds it a grin spreads across her face.

"Found what you're looking for, Swan?" Killian asks as he strides into the living room, "The food should be here in about forty minutes," he notifies her.

"Good to hear and yes, I did find it," she smiles and she holds up the DVD. He just chuckles as she places the disc in the DVD player.

"You're so predictable sometimes. You know David only has that around for you," He tells her as they get situated on the couch.

"I suspected as much. He's a good brother for doing that," she smiles as she navigates the menu screen.

"Aye that he is," he says as he throws an arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer. The move feels natural, she feels safe. He can also smell his cologne, which is one of her favorite scents. Fuck, she is in too deep. The movie starts bringing her attention to the screen. When the food arrives they pause the movie and sort out who ordered what.

"You remembered my order," she smiles at him.

"How could I forget? We got take out about a million times in college. Hell whenever I'd call they were already making our food," he chuckles. She just smiles and presses play. Some things never change. The movie ends and Killian changes the TV to the Tonight Show. Emma eyelids grow heavy throughout the course of the show and she eventually falls asleep on Killian's shoulder.

He doesn't have the heart to move her just yet. She looks so peaceful and after all the shit that wanker put her through, she deserves some peace. Thinking of that useless excuse of a man makes his blood boil. How could he treat Emma like that? She is an amazing woman who should be cherished. Some time ago when they first met he had hoped that their friendship would blossom into more. It was just never the right time for them. Milah came along and then Emma moved to New York, which was a move he never understood. Then his relationship went up in flames. Him and Emma were never on the same page.

How do you tell one of your closest friends you're in love them? What if she didn't feel the same way about him? He would rather have her as a friend then reveal his true feelings and lose her forever. He figured would always love Emma and that was the moment he figured out how fucked he was.

Just as David and Mary come home from their date Killian is scooping Emma into his arms. This is certainly not the first time he's done this and doubts it will be the last. He lays her down in her bed and she stirs slightly. Before he can slip away she grabs his hand and squeezes it. He squeezes her hand back and she gives him a lazy, sleepy smile. He releases her hand and kisses her head. He slips out the room and softly shuts the door behind him. He was in too deep and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **-CSCS-**

The next week Emma's eye heals and she begins applying for jobs, as staying in the house is killing her. She feels like a bird in a cage. Emma sits by her phone waiting for it to ring. When it does she snatches it up without even glancing at the phone number.

"Hello Emma Swan speaking," she says as calmly as possible.

"Emma," the voice on the other end of the line says. Chills run down her spine. Walsh.

"What do you want?" she says through her teeth.

"Now there isn't a need to be hostile," he sneers.

"No, that would be your department," she snaps at him.

"Okay you've played your game long enough, you've proved your point. It's time to come home," he says calmly. _He thinks I am coming home? Reality is cruel._

"Walsh, I'm not coming home. Ever. We're done. I took my things and left, was that not enough of a clue for you? We're done," she confirms.

"We're done when I say we're done. Don't think I won't find you," he growls through phone. That's when she hangs up the phone. He must've borrowed someone's phone or got a new number. That's how he was able to reach her. Talking to him hits her like a ton of bricks and that's when she decides day drinking is the best idea she's had all day.

Emma grasps a bottle of rum, there's no need for a glass she's going to be drinking a lot and the glass will slow her down. Emma settles into the couch. She turns on the television and tunes in to some crappy daytime television.

By the time Mary gets home it's safe to say Emma has left sobriety behind her. Miles behind her. Emma and the bottle of rum are close friends now.

"Emma, I think it's time to sober up," Mary reaches for the bottle, but Emma snatches out of her reach.

"I really don't think it isss," Emma slurs her words a little. Then proceeds to take another drink. Her friend makes another grab for the bottle and Emma isn't as quick this time.

"Hey! I was drinking that," Emma whines.

"Oh I am well aware of that, dear. Why the sudden interest in day drinking?" Mary inquires. She directs Emma into a kitchen chair and is getting her a glass of water.

"Well that piece of shit ex boyfriend of mine decided to give me a call, which I did not appreciate," Emma spills, the liquor making her secrets flow out easier. The confession causes Mary to freeze. When she moves again it's to give Emma the water and to sit in front of her.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to come home. I just cannot believe he would think I would go back to him. He might come after me," Emma frowns at this.

"What?" Mary asks shocked. She's quick to pick up her phone, "David, yeah look something's happened with Emma. Yeah I think it's best you two call it a night. Be safe," with that she hangs up the phone. Mary is bundle of nervous energy and uses it to make dinner. Emma keeps trying to sneak another drink, but she keeps all alcohol out of her reach. When the guys get home Emma's still very drunk.

"Ah more company, maybe they will let me have a drink," Emma says in a cheery tone. Killian sits at the table with her and David helps set the table for dinner.

"No, love I am sure Mary here has a reason for keeping you from the rum," he says with a smirk.

"Not a good one," Emma grumbles, which causes him to laugh.

"Why don't you tell them why you're already drunk at seven o'clock," Mary scolds.

"Walsh called," the room is so silent you could hear a pin drop, "Yeah he wanted me to go 'home'." Emma throws air quotes around the offending word.

"Like I'd go back to that bastard. Anyway he might show up here because he's mad, but he still doesn't know where I am," she rambles on.

"Em, is there any motive for him to follow you?" David asks growing more curious by the second.

"I did find out he is smuggling precious stones into the country, probably has something to do with that," Emma sighs and all eyes in the room are trained on her. Mary's mouth hangs wide open.

"That's why you didn't go to the police," Killian sighs.

"Oh I went to the police just not about the eye," he gives her a quizzical look, "Called in an anonymous tip before I left New York, so I am rather confused as to why he is still out and able to call me," she frowns. The room grows quiet, all of them absorbing the information.

"So you think he's going to come after you?" David states plainly.

"Most likely. I'll leave in the morning," she sighs, finally beginning to sober up.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Emma?" Killian asks anger rising within him. It grabs her attention when he calls her by name. Not Swan, love, or lass. He called her Emma.

"I am not going to stay here and endanger my family and friends. Don't be ridiculous I'll go away until they find him then I'll be back," she reasons. Killian is about to argue with her when Mary jumps in.

"Emma Swan, do not for one minute think that you will be leaving this house. I'll be damned if we let you leave. I don't care who is coming after you we will protect you. We are your family and I'm sure as hell not letting anything happen to you. Right boys?" She calls on two of Boston's finest to back her up. They both nod. Killian reached out and grabs Emma's hand. He knows she's a runner she's going to need more than Mary's speech to convince her to stay.

"Swan, you're safe here. David and I will protect you, not that you need it. We know you're a strong lass. Let us help you. We'll even get some uniforms outside the house," he says calmly. There's a pleading look in his eyes as if he's asking her to stay. Like he doesn't want her to leave, like he needs her as much as she needs him. She just nods and they continue on with dinner. Emma knows she should leave, that they would be better off without her, but she can't bring herself to leave Killian behind. He seems just as broken as she is, so for now she'll stay.

When they all call it a night Killian helps Emma back to her room even though she insists she's sober. He's not sure how true that is because she's tripped three times. Every time he catches her though. The last time he catches her she can't help but to look into his sea blue eyes and releases a gasp she didn't know she was holding in. _This is bad very bad._ She keeps telling herself.

"What's so bad, love?" Killian asks her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" Emma asks and gathers herself.

"Aye, you did Swan. What's so bad about this?" Killian asks his voice husky. His eyes searching hers.

"Absolutely nothing, that's the problem," she says as she pulling away from him and slipping into her room. She shuts her door before he can say anything else. Killian stands there shocked by the events that just occurred. What did that mean? Was it possible Emma Swan had feelings for him? Or is he imagining what just happened? No, it definitely happened, but what did it mean? Now more than ever, he was in too deep with Emma.

Emma flops down onto her bed. What the fuck did she just admit to? That being in Killian Jones' arms wasn't so bad. Because it really wasn't. There she was safe. He doesn't see her that way, he never has and he never will. Will he read into what she said or will attribute it to drunk ramblings. Emma's hoping for the latter. Once he knows about her feelings they won't be friends anymore and that's the last thing she wants.

 **-CSCS-**

The next day, Mary drags Emma out shopping with her. What they are looking for Emma has no clue, but it's a Saturday and she has nothing better to do.

"Have you heard back from any of the jobs yet?" Mary asks as she eyes another bright cardigan.

"No, but I only started sending out resumes two days ago. Something will turn up," Emma responds. Takes the cardigan out of Mary's hands and places back on the rack with a stern look. With a sigh from the school teacher they move on.

"So you and Killian seemed close last night," Mary tries to drop in the comment casually.

"Stop right there. We are not talking about this." Throughout the years Emma had confided her feelings about Killian to her friend and no one else. Mary always urged her to tell Killian. To make the first move, but Emma never seemed able to. The fear of losing him was too great.

"Emma, I know you still have feelings for him. Feelings as strong as you have for each other never die. Take a leap of faith," Mary urged her once more.

"What do you mean for each other? What do you know that I don't?" She asks her friend. Mary's face drains of all color.

"Nothing. Just a figure of speech," she tries to wave off her blunder. Emma fixes her with a glare and Mary caves.

"Fine. One drunken night may have revealed that he may have strong feelings for you. This wasn't in front of David. Only I know, but Emma please talk to him. If you two feel this way about each other what's stopping you?"

"I'm scared. What if I lose him? What if we break up and I lose my best friend? What then? I trust him just as much as you or David and you know I don't trust anyone easily. I don't want to ruin what we have," she bursts out.

"So fear is holding you back. That's not the Emma Swan I know. He won't let you down. If you asked him to, he would follow you until the end of time. Give him a chance," she gives Emma's shoulder a quick squeeze and they move on. The rest of the day Emma debates on what the hell she should do about Killian Jones.

The following Monday Killian can't bring himself to focus on anything work related. David and him are finishing up some paperwork they neglected earlier. All he can think about is Emma Swan. Could it be possible that she has feelings for him? No, he's being a bloody fool. She can't. Can she? He messes up the document he's been working for the past hour and groans in frustration.

"Alright are you going to tell me what's going on with you or do I have to drag it out of you?" David asks without his eyes even leaving his computer monitor.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Killian says avoiding all contact with David.

"Killian, I have Emma as a sister I'll wait as long as I have to," David says ignoring Killian's rejection.

"Mate, let's say you'd rather not know about it," Killian tries to rebut him nicely.

"So, it's about Emma," David says giving Killian his full attention. Killian is shocked by this statement but recovers quickly.

"Aye, how'd you know?"

"That's the only subject that you wouldn't want to talk to me about. Seeing that she is my sister," David says with an all too knowing look.

"She just said something in passing I am sure it isn't anything important," Killian mumbled.

"If it isn't important why are you pouting like twelve year old who got rejected?" David teases, "Look we all know you had a thing for her most of college and from the look on your face maybe you still do. You're a good guy it doesn't bother me, I know you'd treat her right."

"What do you mean we all know?" Killian asks.

"Well Me, Mary, Robin, Ruby, and the rest of our friends. For some reason Emma doesn't. Tell her," David advises. Killian nods and they resume their work.

 **-CSCS-**

Date night rolls around again, and David and Mary once more leave Emma and Killian alone in the house. Before they leave, David gives Killian an all too knowing look. He orders take out for them and finds her sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"No movie tonight, love?" Killian asks as he joins her on the couch.

"I just couldn't decide, why don't you pick the movie?" she suggests with a smile. He loves her smile, it just makes her look more beautiful. He picks out one of many action movies David owns. They watch it and enjoy the food. Killian keeps sneaking glances at Emma he wants to tell her, but doesn't know how.

Once the movie ends she turns to him with a smile.

"That's was good. Want to watch a late night show before bed?" She asks.

"Um actually could I- I mean could we," she lifts an eyebrow at his stammering, "I want to talk about the other night with you," he finally states.

"Oh um okay," she becomes rather uneasy at this prospect, but doesn't say no. He continues on.

"What did you mean by what you said? Because I'm rather confused. I've been thinking about it all the time, and I just need you to tell me what you meant," he rambles on.

"I was saying that there was nothing bad about being in your arms, Killian," she says slowly, while looking down at her hands. He tilts her chin up to properly look at her face.

"Why was there a problem with that?" he says in almost a whisper. It takes her a minute to gather her answer, but he doesn't mind he'd wait forever for her.

"Because I'm in love with you and I don't think- I don't know if you love me too," she whispers. His hand drops to his lap in shock. Emma Swan loves him. He never imagined in a million years that she would.

"See I knew this is how you would react. I never should have listened to Mary. Take a leap a faith. What a bunch of bullshit. Please forget that this happened," she rambles on and she moves away from him. Killian catches her by the arm and pulls her in for a kiss. His lips crash down on hers. At first she is surprised, but then melts into the kiss. His fingers weave in her hair and the other hand grasps her waist firmly keep her close to him. One of her hands grips his bicep. She turns her head and deepens the kiss. They kiss for who knows how long, but when they do break apart there is a smile on both their faces.

"She was right to say take a leap of faith, Swan. I love you," he says and she blushes at this confession.

"When you didn't say anything and I thought the worst," she mumbles.

"I was just in shock that the girl I am madly in love with actually loves me back," he admits. She just keeps on smiling and buries her face in his neck.

"How come you never said anything?" He asks her.

"I was too afraid of losing you. You're the one person in this world I can't read and I could never tell if you felt anything more for me, but you never said anything either," she sighs.

"Well you're my mate's sister and we spent all that time together in college I thought if you felt something more for me then I would know. I was afraid of losing my best friend," he shrugs.

"Damn we are both incredibly stupid," she chuckles and he bursts out in laughter. He wraps his arms around her and they fall back on the couch, laughing.

"We should move," she whispers.

"Now why would I want to do that I have the love of my life in my arms," he smiles.

"Well, David and Mary could come back at any minute. I can think of many things I want to do with you and none of them are appropriate for the couch," she whispers into his ear. His smile grows even bigger and stands up with her in his arms.

"Then I believe we need a change in scenery," he smirks as they walk out of the living room and down the hallway. He carries her into his room and lays her down gently on his bed.

"Your room? What's wrong with mine?" she asks with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh nothing I am sure it's quite nice, but mine is further away from your brother's room. As much as your brother likes me I am quite sure he doesn't want to hear us," he smirks. Emma just nods and kisses him again. She felt like she could kiss him until the end of their days. There's nowhere else she'd rather be. As the kiss deepens his hand moves up her shirt and under her bra. When he squeezes her nipple she stops kissing him in order to cry out. He looks rather pleased by her reaction. It doesn't take long for them to get their clothes off after that. Everything doesn't feel real to Emma. She's sure she is going to wake up tomorrow morning in her bed from the best dream of her life. She has remind herself that this is real. That the love of her life is making love to her. And it feels so good.

The next morning she wakes up and realizes it wasn't a dream. That she is in fact in Killian's arms and he said he loved her and had mind blowing sex. He slowly stirs and when his eyes open he immediately smiles.

"Morning, love," he says before he kisses her forehead.

"Morning," Emma says with a smile.

"We should get up," Killian says gazing into her dazzling green eyes.

"We really should," Emma agrees but neither of them move. There's three knocks at the door.

"Killian, get your ass up we have to leave in thirty minutes," David says through the door. The happy couple jumps apart and while her brother talks Emma hides under the blankets.

"Aye mate on my way," Killian calls back. Once he hears David's footsteps fade away Killian pulls the blankets away from Emma's face.

"Why on earth are you hiding?" Killian chuckles.

"My brother doesn't need to see me naked thank you very much," Emma fires back.

"If he did come in he would still know you're here. He'd probably assume," he points out as he gets up and starts to dress.

"Still," she says with her eyes narrowed. Emma gets up from bed as well and pulls on her clothes from last night.

"I'll see you in the kitchen," she says as she kisses his cheek.

"Aye." She slips out of his room and down the hallway to hers. She changes into clean clothes and runs a brush through her hair and washes her face. A few minutes later she leaves her room. She finds that she beat Killian to the kitchen. David just smiles at her, but Mary gives her a curious look.

"How was the movie last night?" Emma asks David.

"Oh don't ask him he fell asleep halfway through," Mary scolds him.

"It's not my fault I thought it was boring," David defends himself.

"Yeah well I still don't feel sorry for you. I had to wake him once the lights came up," Mary says with attitude even though she's smiling. Emma brings her hot chocolate and toast to the table.

"Ah mate did you get dragged to another sappy romantic movie?" Killian asks as he walks into the room.

"Yes I did. See Killian gets it," David says and continues to eat his breakfast. Mary is no longer paying attention to the conversation. She is fixing Killian with the look Emma got when she walked in. She looks at Emma then Killian again and gasps.

"What?" David asks worried.

"You two slept together!" She practically screams. Emma almost chokes on her hot chocolate. Killian whips around to face Mary.

"There's no way you can tell _that_ by looking at someone," Emma says after she recovers.

"It's true?!" David asks surprised. Emma's worried about how he would react, but nods. David just sighs and pulls out his wallet. He takes out a twenty and hands it to Mary, who just smiles knowingly. Emma frowns at their interaction and looks at Killian confused.

"You bet on us?" Killian asks.

"Well of course it was a matter of time really. You two are clearly in love, always have been. The circumstances were just never in your favor until now. David thought it'd take longer," she smiles. David just grumbles and crosses his arms.

"I can't believe you two," Emma says shaking her head. David stands and walks over to Killian, who isn't quite sure what his mate is going to do.

"Don't hurt her and we won't have a problem, alright?" David clarifies.

"That's never going to happen, David," Killian says looking him straight in the eye.

"Good, now take your coffee to go, we've got to get going," David says and walks over to his wife. He kisses her and smiles.

"See you girls for dinner," David calls out as he walks out. Killian grabs his coffee, kisses Emma, and follows David out.

"What on earth just happened?" Emma asks surprised at the events of the morning.

"You're with the man you love and your brother didn't kill him," Mary says with a smile. Emma just nods in shock from what just happened.

 **-CSCS-**

Emma hears the front door open from her position on the couch later that night. Without turning around she calls out to whoever made it home first.

"Now I am sure Mary will make a lovely dinner as always, but I think we should all go out tonight to celebrate my call back from the Boston Globe today and I have an interview on Friday," she smiles.

"Well, I am glad to see how well you're adjusting to Boston, Emma," Walsh's voice rings throughout the room. Emma, whips her head around to see Walsh standing in the doorway of the living room. Emma stands and lunges for her purse at the end of the couch. As Walsh gets to her she has a her hand wraps around her pistol. He pulls her away from the purse and pushes her to the ground before he realizes what she grabbed. She points her gun at him. He puts his hands up.

"Why are you here?" she asks as she stands slowly.

"Now, you didn't think I'd let you leave me like that, did you? After you called your little puppy dog on the NYPD," he snarls, "I had to come take care of you."

"Just not your lucky day is it?" Emma snaps back at him.

"I guess not, I forgot you carried a gun," he smirks, "but you'll never shoot." Emma turns off the safety on her pistol.

"Maybe, but since you hit me I wouldn't bet on it. I don't think you're willing to test that theory," she snaps. Thank god just then Mary runs in.

"Emma, why is the front door open?" Mary comes to a dead stop in the living room.

"Call David," Emma says, never taking her eyes off Walsh. Mary pulls out her phone and has a very short conversation with her husband. Emma fixes a mean, hateful glare on Walsh, who just stands there smiling. Which is the most unnerving thing he could do. Mary just stands in the hallway looking at the front door.

David and Killian burst in about ten minutes later, both looking frantic. Emma turns the safety on again. David walks up and places Walsh in cuffs, while reading him his rights. Emma releases a sigh and tucks her gun in the back of her jeans. Killian rushes up to her.

"Love, are you alright?" he asks eyes scanning her for any injuries. He places a hand on her cheek and she places her hand on his arm. That spark running through her body once again. His eyes gaze into hers.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Killian raises an eyebrow, "Really, I am." David is waiting on a patrol car to come and pick Walsh up to take him to the station.

" _Killian's just a friend nothing more_ ," Walsh mimics Emma, "Emma you're full of shit," Walsh snarls at her. They break apart and Killian steps forward.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," he snaps at Walsh.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you," Mary says coldly. Something that Emma has never seen her do.

Emma goes to the coffee table and picks up her phone. Killian frowns at this, but allows her to continue. She dials Graham, who picks up on the second ring.

"Emma, are you alright? I haven't heard from you in weeks," he says worried.

"Graham, I'm fine. I have Walsh here and my brother just arrested him. Do you want him transferred?" she asks him. Killian still looks confused.

"There's a reason I didn't arrest him, Emma. There isn't enough evidence to arrest him," Graham sighs into the phone. Emma's eyes go wide and she walks away from Killian.

"What do mean there's not enough? I gave you everything I had! It was more than enough," she tries to says as quietly as she can. Walsh begins laughing and her head snaps toward him.

"What? You didn't think I knew what you were doing? What you were investigating? We changed everything as soon as you left," Walsh just laughs.

"Look, Emma," Graham says grabbing her attention, "Give me a couple days and I'll see what we can dig up."

"Fine," she says and then hangs up.

"Don't worry, Emma. He's not going anywhere. He broke into my house," David says as two uniforms arrive and whisk Walsh away. Killian walks to her side and wraps on arm around her.

"We're going to need to take his gun into evidence," Killian says, as the small group moves into the kitchen.

"It's not his gun it's mine," Emma says as they all sit down at the table. All eyes turn to her.

"Since when do you have a gun?" David asks, shocked.

"David in the past two years I've written five stories about the mafia. I was getting death threats. Don't worry Graham showed me how to use it," she says calmly. Killian holds out his hand.

"Give it here, love. I am going to at least put it in the safe with ours," he says, defeated. She pulls it out and hands it over. David hands Killian his as well.

"You could've told us about the gun," David says.

"Then I would've had to tell you why and then it would be another reason for you to try and get me to move back to Boston," she says exasperated. Killian comes back into the room and sits down at the table. He takes Emma's hand in his and she smiles at the feel of his hand in hers. It feels right. More right than she ever could've imagined

"You're right I would've insisted you move back," David says crossing his arms.

"Graham is who told about Walsh before you left?" Mary asks changing the subject.

"Yes, he helped me with the mafia cases, thought he could do something about him," she sighs.

"Love, if he didn't have the evidence he can't just arrest him," Killian says.

"I know, but the thing is I had no clue Walsh changed everything, or that he knew what I was doing. I thought what I gave him was enough," she sighed.

"Well, he's broken in here, so he's going to be prosecuted for something," David says. The group falls silent for a moment. Killian releases Emma's hand and stands.

"I think we all deserve a drink and I doubt anyone wants to cook tonight we should call for take out," Killian says with a little smirk. David and Emma nod in agreement. David places their orders over the phone. Killian pulls out a bottle of rum and four glasses. When he goes to pour Mary a drink she stops him.

"None for me," she says, seeming to snap out of a trance.

"Really, lass? Are you sure you don't want some?" Killian asks and David gives her an odd look.

"Oh no I want some, but I can't," she says with an all too knowing smile. Emma's head snaps towards her.

"Are you….?" Emma asks and Mary nods. The two women hug. The men just look confused.

"Would you two like to clue us into what is going on?" David asks and Emma just laughs.

"David, I'm pregnant," Mary says with the biggest grin Emma has ever seen.

"Really?" he asks surprised and Mary nods. He scoops her up into his swing around in a circle laughing. Once David sets Mary down Killian congratulates the happy couple.

That night the group enjoys dinner and watches a couple late night shows. That night they all head to bed and without either of them saying anything Emma ends up in Killian's room.

"We're going to have to find a new place to live aren't we?" Emma asks as they climb into bed.

"I believe so, love," Killian says as he pulls her close to him.

"I don't even know where to start looking," she sighs.

"We'll find a place soon and besides they won't kick us out tomorrow I reckon we have some time," he says. Killian places a kiss on her neck and they fall asleep.

 **-CSCS-**

After everyone leaves for work the next day Emma begins to update her portfolio for her interview at the Globe. She didn't really know how to bring it up at breakfast after everything that happened last night. Well she knew how, but didn't want to. The Globe is _the_ paper in Boston and she doesn't want to jinx it or get anyone's hopes up, so for now she says nothing.

Graham calls her that afternoon. The ring of her phone breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Look I just wanted to call and give you an update. I think we might have enough to arrest Walsh."

"What changed between yesterday and today?" she asks as critically.

"A witness at the docks finally talked. The operation has a shipment coming in tonight and we're going to be there waiting. I talked with your brother about it and they can hold him until tomorrow and if it all works out he can transfer him here," Graham explains.

"Alright, I like the sound of that plan. Thanks for calling," she says trying to bring the phone call to a close.

"I was worried when you left without warning," Graham continues on.

"I know, but things with Walsh got ugly I had to get out of there. This was the best place for me to go," she says hastily, wanting this conversation to be over.

"You could've come to my place," Graham says softly.

"No, I couldn't and you know why," she says harshly. Ever since he kissed her all those months ago she had worked to keep their relationship professional. She never felt that way about Graham.

"I suppose you're right. I hope everything works out for you. David will keep you updated," Graham snaps and hangs up. It's better this way he needs to get over her. It stings a little, but she'll be fine.

When the men get home from work Killian sweeps Emma into his arms and presses a searing kiss onto her lips. When they pull apart she is completely out of breath. She regains her breath and raises her eyebrow at him.

"What was that for?" she asks him blushing.

"Because I can," he says with a smirk. Both David and Mary pretend like they aren't listening.

That night they have a nice dinner, but Emma's nerves set in when they get ready for bed.

"Love, what's bothering you?" Killian asks as they climb into bed.

"Nothing," Emma attempts to lie, not wanting to bother him.

"Oh come on I know you better than that. You can't lie to me, love," he says skeptically.

"I have an interview tomorrow. I am just a little nervous," she shrugs and he pulls into his arms.

"That's great. Why haven't you said anything yet?" he questions as he pulls away slightly, so he can see her face better.

"It's at the Globe and this would be huge for my career. I just didn't want to get my or anyone else's hopes up," she explains.

"I understand, but they'll love your work. We all do. David never shuts up about how proud of you he is. I won't tell the others, but I think it will go well," he reassures her. It eases her nerves just enough so she can fall asleep.

 **-CSCS-**

Her interview is after lunch the next day, not that it matters Emma is too nervous to eat lunch anyways. She gets there on time and sits in the lobby. She nervously taps her foot while they keep her waiting. The secretary assures her that the editor is just running late. Emma patiently waits until the editor comes down and takes Emma to her office. The editor is a women in her late thirties, shoulder length dark brown hair, and sharply dressed in a pant suit.

"Miss Swan, it's nice to meet you. Please take a seat," she gestures to the chairs in front of her desk. Emma sits down just as the editor does.

"Thank you, Miss Mills. It's an honor to meet you. I've followed your work for years," Emma says.

"Thank you. Now, I presume you've brought samples of your work," Miss Mills says coldly, getting straight to business. Emma immediately hands over her portfolio and silently waits for the editor to read through it. Several very long minutes later Miss Mills looks up.

"I won't lie you have talent and I want you to continue your work here at the Globe. You start on monday at nine am. Don't be late," she says with confidence and finality.

"I won't be late. Thank you for your time Miss Mills," Emma says extending her hand.

"Please call me Regina," she says as she shakes Emma's hand. Emma nods and promptly leaves. The fact that she got the job doesn't hit her until she's back in her car. She can't believe she got the job on site. They must be short on personnel, that's the only reason why Emma would be hired so quickly.

Unfortunately for Emma the Globe's office are clear across town from David and Mary's place. She gets stuck in rush hour traffic and it takes her forever to get home; she doesn't get there until six o'clock. Emma knows everyone beat her home. She walks in quietly and hears Killian's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Mary, for the last time Emma had some errands to run. She'll be home soon," Killian lies with ease.

"Killian Jones, I know you're lying. I don't know why, but I will find out eventually," Mary says as though she is scolding one of her students. Emma strides into the room and all eyes turn to her.

"Mary, ease up I asked him to not tell you guys," she says smiling.

"Where on earth have you been? And why are you dressed like that?" Mary asks at a rapid speed.

"I had an interview at the Globe and got stuck in traffic," Emma says effectively answering her sister in law's questions.

"How did it go?" David asks arms crossed.

"I start on Monday," she says with a smile. Killian scoops her in his arms and spins her in a circle before setting her down.

"Love, that's amazing. I told you that you'd get it," Killian says with a broad grin.

"Oh Emma we're so proud of you," Mary says with tears in her eyes. Killian presses a kiss into her forehead.

"We truly are. Oh I talked to your friend, Graham, today and they have what they need. Walsh is being transferred tonight," David says effectively changing the subject. Emma lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's great news," Emma nods.

"I feel better knowing he'll be far away from here," Killian says, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Oh enough about work. Dinner's ready," Mary smiles. They all sit around the table and enjoy their meal. Emma smiles at all of them and grasps Killian's hand. Killian smiles back at her while David and Mary argue about baby names. There's truly no place like home.

 **THE END**

 _Please let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
